<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget-Me-Not by Firekitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904241">Forget-Me-Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten'>Firekitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, So much cuteness ahead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai’s not surprised to discover Qrow’s forgotten their anniversary… again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forget-Me-Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My fanfiction entry written for the Shipwreckedfanzine! If you haven't checked it out yet, I highly recommend looking up the tumblr blog!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❀~❀~❀~❀~❀~❀~❀</p>
<p>Tai hummed a jolly little tune as he shook the can of whipped cream, doing his best to keep his hand steady as he pointed the nozzle down and drew a heart shape on top of the stack of pancakes. Once he’d completed the point, he set the can aside and picked up the bowl of strawberry sauce, filling the inside of the heart generously. Next came the chocolate chips – he was just placing the first few down when his twelve-year-old warned:</p>
<p>“Dad, Uncle Qrow’s coming!”</p>
<p>He nodded, trying not to hurry too much and ruin all his hard work. “Thank you, Yang.  Would you girls get him seated please?”</p>
<p>“I got it!” Ruby shouted a mite too shrilly for this time of the morning.</p>
<p>In the corner of his eye, he watched her grab the butter knife and napkin before going to stand at the threshold. She quickly laid the napkin out along her arm to mimic a towel only the poshest of restaurant waiters had and rose the knife under her nose, clearing her throat a few times. As her uncle made it to the door, she said as classily as possible, “Mr. Branwen, we’ve been expecting you.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Qrow’s voice was still a bit gravelly from sleep but it didn’t quite hide his confused amusement.</p>
<p>“Indeed. We have a special reserved spot just for you.” She twirled on her heels. “Follow me please!” She marched with purpose the three single steps it took to get to his chair, having to lower her fake mustache so she could pull it out for him.</p>
<p>He sat, eyeing the mug already there. “Wow, coffee’s already made? Now that’s some express service.”</p>
<p>“Sir, we only provide the best for our customers.” Ruby told him, knife mustache back in place. “Your meal is also on the way, made by our finest chef in the business.”</p>
<p><em>More like the only chef,</em> Tai thought as he placed the finishing touches on the arrow he’d been designing. He surveyed his work with an appraising eye, before lifting the plate and carrying it over with care. “Your meal, sir.” He told him grandly, placing it down before him.</p>
<p>Qrow took one look at it, then his head shot up, eyes wide. “What occasion is it?”</p>
<p>He smiled as forgivingly as he could. “Anniversary.” Their third, in fact – which Qrow had systematically forgotten each year. Having grown up on the outskirts of nowhere, he’d always been terrible with dates. Before his husband could speak, the guilty look already telling him exactly what he was going to say, Tai placed two fingers on his lips. “No apologies. Just enjoy.”</p>
<p>He heaved a sigh through his nose, before kissing his fingertips and murmuring against them, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” He replied, all too happy to trade his hand in for his lips – much to his daughters’ very verbal noises of disgust.</p>
<p>“Dad, please. I’d like to finish my breakfast.” Yang’s nose was wrinkled up like a little piglet’s.</p>
<p>Tai couldn’t help but pinch it as he walked on by. “I’m sure you’ll survive.”</p>
<p>She stuck her tongue out at him, before turning her attention to the other adult in the room, looking almost gleefully predatory. “Soooo, Uncle Qrow.”</p>
<p>“Yeah firecracker?” Qrow had his cutlery poised in the air, uncertain on where to start.</p>
<p>“If you want to make it up to dad, I know the perfect gift you can get him.”</p>
<p>As he placed the dirty mixing bowl in the sink, Tai snorted softly. Oh, this oughta be good.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” His husband arched a skeptic eyebrow. “What’s that?”</p>
<p>She cleared her throat and straightened up her shoulders like a businesswoman about to give a rousing proposal. “Well, I heard, and this is just you know from the people in the know, you know? But I <em>heard</em> the Battle Expansion pack for Grimm Raider’s 2 hit the shelves this week.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.” Qrow was trying to keep a straight face. “And Tai would want that?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Ruby jumped in with certainty. “Because what better gift for a dad than the joy on his children’s faces?”</p>
<p>In perfect sync, both girls placed their fingers on the ends of their mouths and pulled them upwards into big smiles.</p>
<p>Tai was full-blown laughing now. Little <strong><em>weasels! </em></strong></p>
<p>“Been planning that one awhile now, haven’t you?” Qrow said, not fooled in the slightest.</p>
<p>Yang gasped in mock-offense, placing her hand to her chest. “Uncle are you accusing me of taking advantage of your forgetfulness for my own gain? Can you believe this Ruby?”</p>
<p>“But, didn’t we plan it?” She stage-whispered.</p>
<p>“Sssh, he’s not supposed to know that!”</p>
<p>Before this clown show could go on any further, Tai decided to interject, “Alright, alright, that’s enough you two.” He dropped the rest of the dishes in to be soaked before rounding back to the table. “You know what would bring me great joy today? You two finishing your breakfast and getting ready for school.” He reached out to messily ruffle their hair, enjoying their cries of annoyance and futile swats. “And anyways, you uncle gives me the greatest gift every day.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Ruby asked.</p>
<p>Tai met rusty red eyes across the table. “His love.”</p>
<p>Qrow flushed a rosy pink, looking away with a smile. It was adorable, the way simple little things like that could still make him so bashful.</p>
<p>Yang looked between them. “Well, you could have that <em>and</em> the battle expansion pack.”</p>
<p>“Nice try.”</p>
<p>The rest of breakfast went without preamble, Tai shooing the girls off to get ready while he took care of the dishes. It really could have been just like any other morning. The fact it wasn’t supposed to be lingered like a thorn in the back of his head that he did his best to ignore.</p>
<p>Another plate was placed on the counter, and he reached for it without thought, only to have his hand caught by a paler one. Fingers threaded through his own as Qrow’s arm came around his waist, his body melding against his side.</p>
<p>“Dinner? My treat?” He offered, gentle like the mouse that tried to pull the thorn from the lion’s paw.</p>
<p>Tai pressed their foreheads together, murmuring, “I’d like that.”</p>
<p>❀~❀~❀~❀~❀~❀~❀</p>
<p>Signal’s campus was pretty barren so early in the morning. While the faculty members were slowly making their way to their classrooms to get ready for the day, the halls wouldn’t be filled with the bustle and yells of the students for another half hour or so. Qrow had come to appreciate the quiet and calm, because he knew once the bell rang, it would be eight solid hours of chaos.</p>
<p>As they headed through the front doors, Yang sped ahead, waving as she did. “I’m heading to the training gym! Bye!”</p>
<p>“Ah, Yang-” Tai started to object, but she was already cutting around the corner. “Annnd there she goes.” His attention turned downward when his other daughter yanked at his wrist. “Yes Ruby?”</p>
<p>“Can I go to the library today?” She asked hopefully.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to help your old man set up?”</p>
<p>Qrow casually stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Ah, let her go. Kiddo’s got a big brain that needs feeding, ain’t that right?” He winked her way, making her giggle.</p>
<p>“Alright, go on then.” Tai nudged her forward. “And stay in the kids’ section, okay?”</p>
<p>“I will!” Ruby promised before scurrying off.</p>
<p>They headed in the opposite direction, towards their classrooms. Qrow side-eyed the man he’d had the pleasure of calling his husband for three years now. “So, where do you want to go tonight?”</p>
<p>“You even have to ask?” Tai teased.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe you were feeling creative for once.” He jabbed back, dodging away when the other tried to push him.</p>
<p>“Don’t make it sound like you don’t love Sarubia’s.”</p>
<p>Of course he did. While they’d both settled readily in Patch’s more remote, country-like society, and there was much Qrow especially hadn’t minded leaving behind, there were still occasions in which they missed Anima. So, Sarubia’s more eastern inspired menu was like a little taste of home for both of them.</p>
<p>“Guess I can’t argue.” He shrugged, their pace slowing as they approached Tai’s classroom. His heart rate started to pick up. “You know, it’s funny.  I was thinking about Anima just the other day.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Tai’s keys jangled as he tried to unlock the door.</p>
<p>He rocked on his heels. “Yeah. I was thinking how nice it would be to bring a piece of it back home.”</p>
<p>“Heh, like what?” The door opened and Tai flipped on the lights. He took one step inside.</p>
<p>Then froze.</p>
<p>He swallowed down his nerves. “Perhaps, maybe, some Firelight Sunflowers?”</p>
<p>In the space between Tai’s body and where his arm was extended, hand not having left the doorknob yet, Qrow was proud to see the three sunflower saplings hadn’t wilted entirely overnight. Despite their droopiness, they were still thriving enough to see the curling, yellow petal tips that transitioned into a vibrant display of red that took up the majority of the bloom and gave them their name.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>Qrow.</em>” Tai breathed. “You…” He trailed off, too overcome to find the words.</p>
<p>A relieved sigh left him as the tension Qrow’d felt the entire morning leading up to this moment flowed off of himself all at once. Between the knowledge that pretending to forget yet again could go horrendously wrong and the uncertainty whether the gift was even meaningful enough to warrant it, he’d barely been able to hold it together. Saying nothing of the <em>weeks</em> he’d spent nurturing the plants in secrecy or the bribery he had to give his nieces to ensure they’d be alone this morning.</p>
<p>Yet, any doubts he may have had were washed away by his husband’s response. The way Tai said his name was with such love, that Qrow felt it in his own heart and it burst back out of him in soft words: “Happy anniversary, sunshine.”</p>
<p>He finally moved, turning to face him. “I-I can’t believe - How did you find them?”</p>
<p>“That last mission I went on took me through lower Anima. I uh, may have detoured a bit.”</p>
<p>It hadn’t been any small challenge to find the specific species. They were an extremely rare variety which only grew in the southern meadows of Anima. He’d never actually seen them before, as the tribe never migrated that far down, but he knew they could be found only miles away from a little, obscure settlement known as Shén-Guāng. The community there was founded on extremely strict and religious practices, whose citizens’ bowed to the teachings of the God of Light and gripped so tightly onto every inch of its populace’s way of life, that even just hearing about it left Qrow feeling stir crazy.</p>
<p>The only reason he even knew of the little town at all was because when Tai was feeling particularly nostalgic, he’d sometimes share outlandish tales about his childhood. The one he never quite forgot was the story he’d told him during their second year at Beacon.</p>
<p>(“For my last test, Master Jinsei put a blindfold around my eyes. His semblance was the ability to tie an undoable knot – so there was no getting it off. He told me to use all the skills I had learned to go out and bring back a Firelight Sunflower.”</p>
<p>“A <em>flower? </em>You’re kidding right?”</p>
<p>“Don’t make it sound so easy. It was December. They weren’t even in bloom yet.”</p>
<p>“Oh, come off it. Now you really <strong>are</strong> making things up.”</p>
<p>“I’m not! The lesson isn’t just to find a flower blind. It’s about staying aware of your surroundings. Listening to the wildlife that will tell you of predators and Grimm. Having patience and fortitude through the winter. Most people give up a few days in.”</p>
<p>“So why didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Because only those who pass that test are allowed to leave the village. You know, they say sunflowers mean all sorts of things. Like happiness or loyalty. But to me, I’ve always seen them as a symbol of freedom. So, when I finally brought one back, that’s what I felt I held in my hand.”</p>
<p>“… Yeah. Okay. I get that. Still, why put yourself through all that? Why not just go out on your own?”</p>
<p>“Hah! Maybe I would have, if I knew someone like you back then.”</p>
<p>“Well, you know me now. Was it worth it?”</p>
<p>Tai’s smile-)</p>
<p>-was bright and warm, and left Qrow’s knees feeling weak. His hand was calloused from training and work in the garden, yet the touch remained tender as it cupped his cheek. As they lent in towards one another, Tai whispered against his lips, “I love you.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” He whispered back.</p>
<p>Their eyes slipped shut as they kissed, and as an arm encircled his waist, Qrow rose his own to wind around Tai’s shoulders, one hand leafing through the short blond hairs along the back of his head. For a moment, that’s all they were: A soft and gentle caress of lips contrasting the strength in the way they held each other, neither ever intending to let go.</p>
<p>Even when they pulled back, they didn’t fully loosen their grip. Tai dropped a smaller, affectionate peck on the tip of his nose. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Glad you like them.” He peered over his husband’s shoulder, seeing a petal falling onto the desk. “Though, sorry they look kinda pathetic. Don’t exactly have your green thumb.”</p>
<p>With unshakeable certainty, he replied, “No. They’re perfect. Like you.”</p>
<p>“Uh.” Qrow spared the dying flowers a judgmental eye. “You know, you’re not usually this bad at compliments.”</p>
<p>“Ut-! Haha, sorry, sorry. Not what I meant!” He could feel the rumble of Tai’s laughter where their chests still touched. “It’s just, do you know what love and flowers have in common?”</p>
<p>“…Lovers’ Day?”</p>
<p>Tai shook his head. “They both regrow.” He reached up, cupping his hand around the one Qrow had rested on his collar, brushing a thumb over his wedding ring. “And though it takes a lot of work, with the right nurturing and care, eventually something strong and beautiful will blossom.”</p>
<p>Shock left his eyes widening and his jaw slackening.</p>
<p>When he’d chosen to plant three of the sunflowers, it was only because it was the same number of years as their anniversary. Now though, the other third he was in Tai’s life danced briefly through his head. On his worst days, the ones where he felt his most insecure, it was a fact that tormented him like a plague left to fester in his mind and was only treatable with a heavy dose of reassurance and comfort from his husband. But today, Tai’s words acted like a vaccine, abolishing the thoughts before they even could be.</p>
<p>Instead, Qrow was content and so light, he swore he could fly without wings. But more than that, he felt like he was falling in love all over again.</p>
<p>He buried his face into Tai’s neck, hiding the smile that he just knew was ridiculously large and goofy. “You know what? You’re right. But I’ll do you one better. <em>We’re</em> perfect.”</p>
<p>Tai’s fingers threaded through his own. “Yeah. We really are.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sarubia is Japanese for Salvia (better know as Sage). Yes, it's another flower (Can you guess I purposely overdid it on the flower symbolism?). <br/>Blue Salvia (Tai's eye color) - "I think of you"<br/>Red Salvia (Qrow's) - "Forever Mine"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>